


I Know, I Know (Who You Really Are)

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Babies, Empath, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mutant Powers, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Peter and Kurt are chatting easily and Kurt starts describing someone who sounds awfully familiar...





	I Know, I Know (Who You Really Are)

~~ _**AN: Short update because writers block surrounding this chapter. Will make the next one better. Sorry.** _ ~~

Peter gently rocked Luna, smiling happily. Hank said that she was probably an empath, like Charles but with emotions. If she was happy, everyone around her was happy. Peter had no problem with keeping her happy.

"So, have you been out recently?" Peter asked, looking at Kurt's less-than-usual outfit. Ever since Luna's birth, Kurt had been without his signature jacket. Instead, he wore a black sweater and spent as much possible time with his friend and goddaughter.

"I have. And I met someone."

"Oh? Tell me about him or her."

"Well, she's tall, about your height. And she has green eyes, and dark hair and she's biracial. Korean and Native American." He started describing her and Peter felt his heart clench.

"Kurt, that sounds like my ex, the one who abused me."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I thought- I thought you didn't like girls..?"

"No, Luke was a dude. But she sounds similar to him..."

He nodded a little. "She's a mutant too. She says her mutation is the ability to sense mutations."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, I hadn't teleported all day and she asked me how far I could teleport. She says she can't do anything useful though."

He nodded a little. "You speak fondly of her..."

"Well, yeah, she's cool!" He smiled. "She works at an orphanage, and she does crafts with the little kids who have mutations that make them outcasts. She threw a milkshake at a woman who said I was unnatural."

"Sounds like my kind of girl..."

He nodded softly. "She protested the registration of mutants by telling the lawmaker who said it he was a mutant that would be activated if he was lit on fire. He didn't believe her and she set a bottle of hand sanitizer on fire before throwing at him, and he turned it to light that passed right through him."

"I approve of her, I think. But please be careful."

"Okay, Peter. I'll be cautious." He smiled softly at Luna, who was looking at him with a little sparkle in her eye.

Luna had taken a liking to him almost immediately after her birth. He had been the first to hold her, the first to feed her (because Hank and Ben were both busy making sure Peter was okay), and he had helped Peter dress her once before they went to eat with Ben's father.

Peter smiled too, humming gently and hugging her close. Luna's favorite dad was Peter, but she absolutely loved Ben too.

After a while, Kurt offered to bring her over to meet them. Peter agreed happily. He was simply glad his friend had gotten a girl.


End file.
